Damn it Gale !
by Peetniss
Summary: Ou quand Gale prend cher, très cher. Recueil d'OS. En collaboration avec Leah-HG.
1. Présentations

_**Présentation :**_

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Ce qui va suivre n'est pas vraiment une fiction, c'est plutôt un recueil d'OS qui résulte d'un délire que nous avons eu Leah-HG et moi. Et le but de ces OS ? Faire passer notre frustration dans l'attente (trop longue) de nouvelles de Mocking Jay et faire passer un sale quart d'heure au pire personnage de Hunger Games : Gale Hawthorne, THE boulet de la saga. (C'est notre point de vue qui n'engage que nous). Ce ne sont que PURES FICTIONS et peut-être – sûrement- que nous modifierons l'histoire. Maintenant je ne sais pas si cette « fiction » durera longtemps mais en tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à nous ! **_

_**Leah-HG & Peetniss.**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : tous l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins.**_

_**. **_


	2. Les folles idées d'Haymitch

_**Premier OS : LES FOLLES IDEES D'HAYMITCH (by Leah-HG)**_

_**Pour vous mettre en jambe, on va commencer avec un POV de mon personnage favori, ce fidèle Haymitch. Ici, je reprends une scène, où j'aurai bien voulu que le boulet de service d'existe pas. Laissons la place à Haymitch, il va très bien vous expliquer, ce que j'aurai fait de Gale**_

Haymitch tourne en rond comme un lion en cage dans la petite pièce qui lui est attribuée au district Treize. Malgré la désintoxication, l'envie de replonger et de se servir un verre d'alcool est toujours aussi forte. Mais son esprit est occupé, Katniss est en mission au district Deux et avec elle, il faut bien qu'il soit au maximum de ses capacités pour lui éviter une humiliation totale ou pire, de mourir sous des jets de pierre de révolutionnaires déçus de ce geai moqueur peu convainquant.

Mais la retransmission radio tarde à se mettre en place, et Haymitch bouillonne d'impatience.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche Beetee, il est encore en train de chercher ses lunettes ou quoi ? peste Haymitch en tripotant son oreillette espérant en faire sortir un son.

Haymitch ne comprend pas, cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il devrait avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Haymitch décide de tourner les boutons de la console devant lui, plus par ennui que par connaissance. Tous ses boutons se ressemblent de toute façon.

__ Imaginez qu'on ait affaire à un repaire de chiens sauvages_, grince une voix dans son oreille_. Inutile d'espérer s'y introduire. Ça ne laisse que deux solutions. Piéger les chiens à l'intérieur, ou noyer les galeries pour les faire sortir._

Cette voix lui est familière. Haymitch ressent, un sentiment d'agacement en l'entendant, il n'y a pas de doute c'est le jeune Gale, ce grand pseudo-guerrier bouillonnant de revanche et de haine.

_ De quoi est-ce qu'il parle encore celui-là ? se questionne Haymitch alors qu'il est seul dans la salle de contrôle.

Haymitch s'était souvent demandé au cours des réunions présidées par Coin, comment ce garçon pouvait autant en vouloir au Capitole. Etait-il le seul à voir en lui une bombe à retardement ? Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas participé aux Hunger Games, sinon il aurait totalement perdu l'esprit le pauvre garçon.

__ Des couloirs d'avalanche, murmure Beetee. Ce serait risqué. Il faudrait planifier la séquence d'explosions avec la plus grande minutie, et une fois le processus enclenché, plus question de le contrôler._

Dans sa réflexion, Haymitch a perdu le fil de la conversation qui se tient au district Deux.

__ Pas besoin de le contrôler si nous abandonnons l'idée de récupérer la Noix, dit Gale, et si nous décidons de la sceller définitivement._

Est-il en train de sous-entendre qu'il veut sacrifier des vies innocentes ? Haymitch, imagine déjà la panique à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le mouvement de foule, les plus faibles qui trébuchent, se faisant écraser par ceux qui suivent et veulent s'enfuirent. Est-il idiot ou il se force ? se demande Haymitch.

__ Ils pourront toujours s'enfuir par le tunnel du train jusqu'à la grande-place, dit Beetee_.

__ Pas si on le fait sauter, rétorque Gale de son ton condescendent. _

Le reste des propos de Gale finissent d'énerver Haymitch pour de bon. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour être face à lui pour passer sa colère.

_ Personne ne va le remettre à sa place à ce petit arrogant ?! continue d'aboyer Haymitch. Qu'il la pose lui-même cette fichu bombe, pour voir comment Monsieur « je fais tout sauter » s'en sort, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait nous offrir un feu d'artifice avec sa petite personne à l'intérieur. Et pourquoi personne ne m'entend dans ce satané micro ?

Haymitch recommence à toucher à tous les boutons et tous les leviers qui ont le malheur de se retrouver sous ses doigts. Dans sa quête frénétique, il réussi à déconnecter l'oreillette le coupant entièrement de la vie au district Deux. Dans sa rage il envoie valser l'oreillette sous la console. Après quelques minutes à faire redescendre la pression, il se met à quatre pattes pour la chercher sous la grande table en métal.

_ Je devrai demander à Beetee de me fabriquer une oreillette plus grande, ou de faire installer la lumière dans cette cage à rat. Ah ! La voilà, s'exclame Haymitch en se relevant vivement.

__ Qu'est ce que tu attends Katniss_ ? _braille Gale_.

__ L'avis d'Haymitch, répond du tac-o-tac l'intéressée. Haymitch, vous m'entendez ? _

_ Oui, c'est bon, j'avais perdu ma … bref sans importance. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

Katniss lui explique rapidement la situation. Haymitch se rend vite compte, qu'il n'a pas loupé grand-chose des festivités, ils ont passé le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer sur la marche à suivre et il a été convenu que Katniss ait le dernier mot.

Alors qu'Haymitch s'entretient avec Katniss, il entend derrière elle, Gale qui s'impatiente.

_ Suivons le plan d'Hawthorne, mais il faut qu'il soit au premier plan. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, s'il y serait, il la poserait lui-même la bombe. Alors qu'il y aille et qu'on le filme, c'est pour la communication, tout ça, ça aura un bel impacte, propose Haymitch.

__ Mais… mais ça ne fait pas partie du protocole, bredouille Katniss_.

_ On s'en tamponne du protocole, c'est son plan, il assume ! Que l'équipe de tournage le prépare (_il y a du travail, pensa Haymitch)._ Maintenant, passe ton micro à Beetee, il faut que je lui parle.

__ Ici Beetee. Je vous écoute Haymitch, lança comme un robot Beetee_.

_ Vous allez m'écouter attentivement et faire tout ce que je vous dis, ne m'interrompez pas. Ne fermez pas les voies de secours, et faite diffuser un message d'alerte avec la voix de Lyme après l'explosion pour guider les gens, on devra aussi y entendre Katniss. Comme c'est vous qui êtes aux commandes des bombes vous les ferez exploser en avances.

__ Mais …_

_ Ne m'interrompez pas ! On fera passer ça pour une attaque du Capitole tentant d'abattre nos forces présentent sur la Noix, ils passeront pour les responsables de l'explosion et avec la voix de Lyme et de Katniss nous serons ceux qui ont trouvés un moyen de les sauver. Avez-vous bien compris ?

__ Oui, déclare Beetee._

_ Bien, ne mettez que Lyme dans la confidence, vous et moi la connaissons bien, et pour Katniss modifiez simplement la vérité, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

__ Compris, acquiesce le vainqueur du Trois. _

_ Ah ! Et dites à Gale de sourire, il verra ce que ça fait au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Beetee ne répond rien_. _

Une demi-heure après cette conversation, les écrans s'allument, montrant Gale et d'autres fanatiques de son idée se positionnaient sur la Noix, puis vers la montagne, juste au dessus avec leur lourd équipement d'escalade, personne ne peut comprendre que c'est un assaut. Alors qu'ils sont encore en pleine ascension, les explosions commencent. Avec la distance des caméras on ne distingue pas que la détonation à lieu dans les sac-à-dos que porte l'équipe. Haymitch ne quitte pas des yeux, la cordée de Gale, il semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'il arrive à lui et aux autres. « Tu vas servir la cause » pense Haymitch « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? ». Puis son sac-à-dos explose à son tour, il ne reste plus rien du jeune arrogant de la Veine, seulement un bout de corde pendante toute effilochée et carbonisée. Haymitch est satisfait de ce coup de maitre, la confusion doit être totale au Capitole. Bientôt les rebelles reprendront la main sur le Deux en faisant porter le chapeau au Capitole pour cet « incident ». Le plan se déroule comme Haymitch l'avait prévu.

Mais quelqu'un ne semble pas de son avis, et lui hurle dans les oreilles. Le plus perturbant c'est qu'Haymitch n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Il essaie de se concentrer sur chaque mot.

_ Monsieur Abernathy, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Réveillez vous !

La vision d'Haymitch se trouble, une masse blanche volète devant ses yeux. Petit à petit, cette masse se transforme en une chevelure blonde, puis en un visage.

_ Monsieur Abernathy, vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez fait peur.

C'est Delly Cartwright, la petite blonde du district Douze qui rend visite à Peeta tous les jours. Il la croise souvent dans les couloirs du Treize.

_ Vous avez dû vous assommer en vous relevant de dessous cette table, explique la jeune fille.

Haymitch, tente de comprendre la situation, il est étalé sur le sol, il a l'oreillette dans la main, mais aussi un énorme mal de crane. En passant la main sur l'arrière de sa tête, il constate avoir une belle bosse. Il était donc dans les vapes depuis l'instant où il pensait s'être relevé de dessous cette fichue table en métal. Mais il avait dû se cogner assez violemment et perdre connaissance. Ce qui signifie que rien n'avait été réel depuis qu'il s'était énervé contre ce gadget qu'il tient frénétiquement dans la main.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais la console ne s'arrête pas de clignoter et de bipper, c'est le bruit qui m'a amené ici.

_ Put**, c'est l'opération qui commence, jure Haymitch. Tu ne sais pas comment faire fonctionner ces trucs par hasard ? demande le mentor en désignant l'oreillette et le micro à Delly.

_ Hum, hésite-t-elle en se penchant vers les nombreux boutons. A en croire les symboles, je pense qu'il faut appuyer là et là.

Ce qui fonctionne aussitôt. Haymitch la dévisage comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

_ Je vais vous laisser, ça semble important, rajoute Delly gênée en quittant la pièce.

Pourquoi les gamins du Douze ne peuvent-ils pas être tous comme elle ? se demande Haymitch.


	3. Un bourdonnement incessant

_**C'est à mon tour de vous soumettre mon OS sur le trépas de ce cher Gale, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis !**_

_**Peetniss**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un bourdonnement incessant, by Peetniss.<strong>

Le bruit de la ventilation.

Qui tournait, bourdonnait.

Sans cesse.

Qui résonnait jusque dans son cerveau, dans la moindre de ses cellules grises.

Jour et nuit.

Tout cela, Beetee devait s'en accommoder depuis son arrivée au District 13, et il commençait à y parvenir, bien que difficilement. Non, ce qui le perturbait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de réfléchir de manière cohérente et censé, c'était le garçon qu'on avait imposé avec lui dans son labo : Gale Hawthorne, le meilleur ami de Katniss Everdeen, leur Geai Moqueur. Ce garçon du District 12 qui avait sauvé une partie de ses congénères lors de la destruction de leur District et qui, depuis, ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec sa rancœur contre l'injustice du monde telle une litanie répétitive, un bourdonnement incessant. Ca plus la ventilation et Beetee se retrouvait bien souvent avec une migraine carabinée le soir en allant se coucher.

_Qu'il était loin mon petit atelier du District 3 et ma bienheureuse solitude_, songea-t-il amèrement.

Ordure de Capitole par-ci …

Pourriture de Capitole par-là …

Tel était le refrain continuel qui peuplait ses journées quand il ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête et se concentrait sur ses projets.

De temps en temps, le refrain changeait, Beetee ne savait pas dire à quoi ces changements étaient dus – d'ailleurs il s'en foutait un peu-, toujours est-il que de temps en temps la rancœur de ce cher Gale se dirigeait à l'encontre de Katniss et de l'indifférence qu'elle affichait à son égard alors qu'il ne cessait de lui prouvait combien il tenait à elle apparemment. Beetee n'osait pas intervenir et se gardait bien de lui faire remarquer qu'avec les filles, il fallait peut-être se montrer un peu plus charmant, surtout avec la Fille du Feu, et évitait de n'afficher que sa haine et sa rancœur à chaque phrase prononcée. Non, Beetee ne voulait pas s'en mêler et il ne souhaiter qu'une chose, que Gale cesse ses incessantes jérémiades ! Mais c'était comme de demander à Snow d'arrêter les Hunger Games …

Aujourd'hui, il n'y coupait pas, Gale était partie dans son sempiternel monologue et Beetee sentait la migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Il arrêta de bricoler sur son projet et se frotta l'arête du nez en se retenant à grand peine de soupirer bruyamment. Il souleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux, la main sur le front, tandis que son acolyte continuait de baragouinait dans son coin, d'une voix agaçante.

_ Comment peut-elle avoir des sentiments pour ce traître à la soldes du Capitole !?, crachait Gale au-dessus de sa paillasse.

Beetee ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et devina sans mal de qui il parlait : du Garçon des Pains, Peeta Mellark, retenu captif au Capitole, qu'ils venaient de voir dans un spot de Propagande Pro-Snow la veille. Gale ne s'en remettait décidément pas.

_Un rien le perturbe ce gamin …,_ pensa Beetee en se massant les tempes.

De toute façon, Gale n'attendait aucune réponse puisqu'il continuait de persiffler à la fois contre Snow, Peeta et le Capitole. Comme toujours quoi.

Beetee tenta de se reconcentrer sur son prototype : une minuscule bombe électromagnétique silencieuse mais il lui fallait plus de concentration qu'il ne parvenait à avoir. Et avec l'extrémiste à côté de lui, c'était peine perdue de tenter de la retrouver de sitôt. Sa migraine ne faisait que s'accentuer de surcroit. L'heure du déjeuner approchant, il se tourna vers Gale :

_ Avant le déjeuner, je vais commander du matériel, tu viens ?

Gale se tourna vers lui et le regarda, ahuri , comme s'il le remarquait pour la première fois et qu'il parlait une langue étrangère.

_Comment un garçon tel que lui peut-il avoir des idées aussi brillantes parfois ?_ se demanda une énième fois Beetee en observant Gale.

_ Non merci … , balbutia Gale en tripotant son prototype.

Beetee haussa les épaules. Il dirigea son fauteuil vers la sortie quand il s'aperçût qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Gale de ne surtout pas toucher à sa bombe, il n'avait pas réussi à stabiliser les différents composants mais, à peine eût-il le temps de se retourner qu'il aperçût Gale sur sa console en train de bouger son projet pour fouiller dans son matériel. Beetee n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Gale se figea tel une statue dans une légère détonation. Il roula rapidement vers lui, le cœur battant. Trop tard, le mal était fait, les yeux de Gale pleuraient des larmes de sang, un filet de sang coulait également de son nez et de sa bouche et une légère fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles et de ses cheveux. Beetee ne le toucha pas, son corps crépitait d'électricité. Une légère odeur, assez désagréable de viande grillée émanait de lui

Tout à coup, une pensée incongrue traversa l'esprit de Beetee :

Sa bombe électromagnétique fonctionnait à merveille et ne faisait aucun bruit, cela ferait une arme du tonnerre. Et sa migraine venait de disparaître …

La ventilation tournait toujours …

Comme un bourdonnement incessant qui résonnait à présent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Beetee …

Une espèce de silence assourdissant …


	4. Stress Post Traumatique

_Me revoici pour un nouvel OS sur ce cher Gale, notre personnage "préféré"que nous adorons faire et, surtout, voir souffrir ! En espérant que vous apprécierez le traitement que je lui réserve ! :)_

__N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis ;)__

_POV Gale._

_Peetniss._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stress Post-Traumatique (by Peetniss).<strong>

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour ce … Boulanger ! Non, pas ma Catnip … Je la connais, elle exècre tout autant que moi ces parvenus du centre-ville. Ce n'est que comédie pour ces ordures du Capitole. J'en suis certain. Elle n'a même jamais mentionné son nom devant moi et là, comme par magie, elle se pâmerait d'amour pour lui ?! NON ! C'est impossible. Sa participation aux Hunger Games ne l'aurait pas changée de cette manière, pas autant. IL faut que nous ayons une discussion elle et moi, même si depuis son retour des jeux, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, elle se terre chez elle et évite tout le monde comme la peste.

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, nous allons discuter. Je me dirige donc chez elle, d'un pas rapide et toque fermement à sa porte, au Village des Vainqueurs. J'ai beau taper comme un fou contre le panneau de bois, ce dernier reste désespérément clos, toute lumière éteinte, aucune présence ne se manifeste.

_ Elle est partie chasser.

Je me retourne vivement et tombe nez à nez avec cette avorton de Mellark, les mains dans les poches, planté au milieu de la rue, qui me regarde avec cet air de chien battu qu'il a arboré tout le long de sa participation aux jeux et qui a semble-t-il fait craqué tout Panem. Je serre les poings, j'ai envie de lui coller ma main dans sa jolie petite gueule d'ange si parfaite. Je crispe la mâchoire.

_ Et comment le sais-tu, je lui crache.

_ Je l'ai vu partir ce matin à l'aube et s'enfuir vers la forêt, se contente-t-il de me répondre tranquillement.

Mon Dieu, ce crétin m'horripile avec sa gentillesse et son calme en toute circonstance.

_ Tu l'espionnes, j'insinue.

_ Non, je ne dors plus, comme elle.

Il me dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il partageait un truc avec elle, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et ça, ça m'énerve encore plus. J'ai des fourmis dans les phalanges. Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Je l'entends baragouiner un « de rien » mais ne prends pas la peine de réagir.

Je hâte le pas vers le Pré et rejoins rapidement le trou dans notre clôture. Je m'y engouffre sans même prendre soin de vérifier si elle est électrifiée.

L'air en cette période de l'année est vif et pique à mes joues. Je sais que c'est la période de l'année que préfère ma Catnip pour chasser et sais d'instinct où je vais la trouver en train de chasser ses gibiers. Je rends mon pas plus léger de sorte à ce que je ne fasse pas crisser les feuilles et autres branches mortes sous mon poids. Je vérifie la première souche où Katniss cache d'habitude son arc et note qu'il est vide : je suis donc sur la bonne voie. J'entends la vie bruisser dans la forêt, Katniss s'est faite aussi silencieuse que moi mais je suis meilleur qu'elle à ce petit jeu : c'est elle qui va devenir ma proie, comme avant, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et que nous jouions ensemble dans cette même forêt. J'inspecte le sol à la recherche de traces, de signes, quand tout à coup, je repère sa piste que je remonte à pas de loup. Nous allons l'avoir cette discussion et je vais enfin pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est vrai, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, c'est complètement stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait ressentir quoique ce soit pour cet imbécile de Mellark, ce boulanger qui n'a jamais été là pour elle alors que moi, j'ai toujours été là pour elle, sa sœur ou même sa mère …

Ça y est, je la vois … C'est étrange, elle m'a vu aussi mais elle me dévisage en tournant la tête sur le côté … Elle n'a pas le même air que d'habitude, elle qui avait l'habitude de m'adresser une espèce de grimace quand elle me retrouvait dans cette forêt. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas la Catnip que je connais elle semble … Avoir peur ?! Ma Catnip est effrayée par … Moi ?! Elle plante un regard affolé sur moi et je sens toutes les fibres de mon être qui me crie de m'enfuir, je connais cet air et c'est mauvais, très mauvais … Elle lève son arc …

_ CATNIP ! , je lui crie, les mains levées, gagné par la panique. C'est moi, Gale ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!

Elle fait la moue et continue son geste.

_ Saloperie de mutation génétique, me hurle-t-elle en bandant son arc.

Son regard est complètement différent de celui que je connais habituellement. Il est comme brouillé …

Non … Je tente de me rassurer, elle ne va pas faire ça … Je reste pétrifié, je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. En dernier recours, j'essaie de lui faire passer un message à travers mon regard implorant, rien y fait, ce que je redoute arrive, elle lâche sa corde et je vois la flèche qui se détache de l'arc et qui se dirige vers moi.

On dit que tout se passe au ralenti mais c'est faux, tout se passe à toute vitesse. La flèche arrive droit vers moi alors que Katniss affiche une mine satisfaite.

_ Je déteste les mutations génétiques …


	5. Le piège du chasseur

Le piège du chasseur ~ _by Leah-HG_

_POV : Peeta_

Peeta fixait l'herbe verte sous ses pieds, il aurait bien voulu s'asseoir mais sa prothèse à la jambe l'en empêchait. Il n'arrivait pas bien encore à se mouvoir avec, et s'il arrivait à poser ses fesses sur le sol, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les en sortir.

De plus, il avait mieux à faire aujourd'hui que de s'asseoir tranquillement dans l'herbe. Non, Peeta voulait impressionner Katniss, il s'avait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait ressentie quelque chose pour lui dans l'arène. Elle avait mis de la distance entre eux certes mais c'était pour ne pas avoir besoin de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Peeta en avait parlé avec Delly, il y avait déjà une semaine, elle lui avait conseillé de réduire cette distance, d'être présent pour elle.

Et aujourd'hui c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait préparé de jolis petits pains au fromage et acheté le matin même un pot de confiture, il avait aussi trouvé à la Plaque une bouteille d'un métal épais permettant de tenir un liquide au chaud durant quelques heures. Cette bouteille contenait désormais un chocolat chaud comme l'aimait Katniss, elle était minutieusement disposée avec les pains et le pot de confiture dans son sac-à-dos.

Peeta avait tout prévu, jusqu'à la date, ça devait être un mercredi. Et pour impressionner la fille du feu, il ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié, il avait prévu de lui apporter cette collation dans les bois. Il voulait la rejoindre à l'endroit où elle cueillait les fraises sauvages pour son amie Madge, la fille du maire. Il avait même demandé à Prim qu'elle lui explique approximativement le chemin.

Tout était parfaitement planifié, à un seul détail près, la peur qui tenaillait le ventre de Peeta à l'idée de traverser la clôture. Il savait très bien où était le passage par lequel s'engouffrait Katniss. Mais deux émotions contraires mettaient son cerveau à rude épreuve. D'une part, il avait peur de se faire prendre en train de passer de l'autre côté, ou même de se perdre dans les bois sans pouvoir retrouver Katniss. Mais d'une autre part, il ne faisait que se répéter qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Les mots de Delly résonnaient dans sa tête : « Tu vas recommençais à faire le garçon hésitant ? Tu n'es plus cette personne désormais, c'est le moment de te le prouver !».

Peeta prit une profonde inspiration, regarda si personne n'était dans les environs et avança vers la clôture. Une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'arrêta comme le faisait Katniss et tendit l'oreille, il n'y avait aucun bruit alors après une dernière œillade vers l'arrière, il balança son sac-à-dos de l'autre côté puis se glissa entre les fils barbelés. Il fit passer sa jambe valide d'abord, pour avoir un bon appui pour ne pas s'accrocher aux fils ensuite. Il manqua de tomber mais il était toujours debout de l'autre côté de la barrière. C'était déjà une petite victoire pour lui.

Comme le lui avait indiqué Prim, il se repéra à un grand arbre mort mais qui tenait encore fièrement debout. Il faisait aussi bien attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds, non pas pour éviter de faire du bruit, non, ça il s'avait que c'était peine perdue mais plutôt pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans des pièges, trous ou autres embuches.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il entendit du bruit provenant d'un buisson non loin de lui. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et il se maudissait à nouveau d'avoir eu cette idée stupide de venir seul dans les bois sans rien pour se défendre.

Mais ce n'était pas une bête sauvage qui sortit d'entre les feuilles mais une personne. A la vue de cette fameuse personne, il se disait qu'un ours n'était pas une si mauvaise option après tout.

« Pourquoi est-il là, lui ? J'avais choisis un jour de semaine, justement pour ne pas le croiser », pensa Peeta.

La mine renfrognée de Gale Hawthorne, le toisa de haut en bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda le garçon de la Veine de sa façon la plus aimable, c'est-à-dire sans aucune gentillesse.

_ Je cherche Katniss, répondit simplement Peeta.

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas l'attendre dans votre village luxueux de vainqueurs ?

_ Je pense que Katniss serait d'accord avec moi pour dire que le prix à payer pour ce village luxueux comme tu le dis si bien était assez lourd.

_ Ha ! Tu te plains alors que tu t'en sorts à bon compte, c'est la meilleure ça, s'emporta Gale.

Peeta eut envie de lui répondre qu'il avait perdu une jambe et qu'il devait se déplacer comme un canard boiteux sous les regards pleins de pitiés des gens qu'il croisait, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le jeu du « cousin » de Katniss. De toute façon borné comme il l'était, il voudrait toujours avoir raison.

_ Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda à la place Peeta.

_ Non, la mine est fermée, répondu toujours aussi peu aimablement Gale.

_ J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, s'inquiéta Peeta.

_ Ce matin, le canari envoyait en repérage est revenu mort dans sa cage, alors des experts examinent les conduits, raconta Gale avant de se pincer les lèvres comme s'il voulait arrêter de parler, comme s'il regrettait de communiquer aussi facilement avec le jeune blond.

Peeta se remit à marcher en direction du grand arbre tout desséché au loin, à sa grande surprise Gale le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence, du moins sans parler car Peeta restait très bruyant. Tout de même, il continuait à regarder où il posait ses pieds, c'est de cette façon qu'il vu l'épaisse corde camouflée sous quelques feuilles mortes. Gale, s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

_ Attention au piège, l'avertit Peeta.

Mais Gale lui lança son regard le plus méprisant. C'était comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement, ce qu'il pouvait bien connaitre sur les pièges. Et cette arrogance lui fut fatale, il posa son pied au mauvais endroit déclenchant le piège, et il se retrouva pendu par un pied à quatre mètres du sol.

_ Attend ! Ne bouge pas. Je vais t'aider, déclara avec sa gentillesse habituelle Peeta.

_ Pas question ! Je ne suis pas un assisté comme toi, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour survivre ! braya Gale avec véhémence.

Peeta se sentit blessé par cette remarque, il s'en voulait déjà assez pour ne pas avoir besoin d'entendre les critiques du l'homme idéal selon Katniss.

Alors il le laissa se tortiller comme un ver au bout d'une canne à pêche. Il continua son chemin pour enfin rejoindre Katniss, en s'éloignant des gémissements d'effort et d'énervement de Gale.

Arrivée dans une charmante clairière, il repéra la chevelure brune de la fille qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Cette dernière était comme prévue en train de ramasser des fraises sauvages dans un petit panier en osier.

Elle fût surprise et se demanda comment Peeta était arrivé jusqu'à elle mais elle ne put cacher sa joie lorsqu'il lui montra ce que contenait son sac-à-dos. Ils mangèrent tous les deux, tout en discutant du mal entendu qu'il y avait entre eux. Et grâce à l'optimisme et à la bonne humeur continuelle de Peeta, Katniss retrouva le sourire et se confia à lui sur les semaines éprouvantes qu'elle avait endurée depuis la fin des Jeux.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation que Peeta en oublia presque Gale, la tête en bas, pendu à une corde.

_ J'ai vu en chemin un piège fait d'une grosse corde, lâcha Peeta à tout hasard dans la discussion.

_ Oui, c'est moi qu'il l'ait fait pour du gros gibier, comme un daim ou un sanglier. Mais Gale m'a répondu que jamais un daim ne serait assez stupide pour se faire attraper comme ça, expliqua Katniss.

« Un daim peut-être pas mais lui, oui » pensa Peeta.

_ Il est vide, je suppose, demanda Katniss.

Peeta hésita un instant. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Après tout, Super-Gale devait s'être sortit de cette situation haut la main, et par honte que Katniss découvre la vérité, il avait certainement tout remis à sa place.

_Pour le moment, mais je suis sûr qu'avec les premières tombées de neiges, le piège fonctionnera, déclara plein de confiance le vainqueur des Soixante-Quatorzième Hunger Games.

_ Si Peeta Mellark me le certifie alors, s'amusa Katniss.

Katniss voulu montrer à Peeta un chemin plus court pour le retour, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, heureux de leur après-midi passée ensemble.

La nuit qui suivit, un puissant orage secoua le district Douze, avec de violente rafales de vent et des chutes de grêles comme peu de gens en avaient vue. Au matin, il y avait beaucoup de dégâts et les deux gagnants décidèrent d'aider les habitants de la Veine à remettre de l'ordre.

C'est de cette façon, qu'ils apprirent que Gale n'était pas rentré chez lui la veille. Sa mère, pensait qu'il était lui aussi en train d'offrir son aide quelque part dans la Veine. Mais Peeta se doutait que ce n'était pas la bonne explication.

Il voulu retourner dans la forêt pour vérifier ses soupçons mais avant toute décisions il demanda l'avis d'Haymitch. Ce dernier décida de vérifier par lui-même pour éviter au jeune garçon une épreuve supplémentaire. Haymitch ne lui donna pas plus d'explications quant à son expérience dans la forêt du Douze, car il quitta rapidement sa maison pour se diriger vers la clôture.

Peeta passa le reste de la journée à aider la reconstruction des habitations de la Veine aux côtés de Katniss, et en fin de journée ils finirent en passant par son ancienne maison pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Peeta était fier que Katniss lui fasse assez confiance pour l'amener un peu dans son monde.

_ Avec tout ça, je ne suis même pas allée faire un tour dans les bois, déclara Katniss alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le chemin vers le village des vainqueurs.

_ Je pourrai venir avec toi demain, si tu veux bien ? tenta timidement Peeta.

_ D'accord, mais je ne chasserai pas alors, sourit Katniss. Je t'apprendrai à reconnaitre les fruits et champignons comestibles.

_ Avec plaisir, et si tu veux bien avec les fruits, je t'apprendrai à faire des pâtisseries, proposa Peeta de plus en plus confiant.

Katniss acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle sembla elle aussi heureuse d'être de nouveau en bon terme avec le garçon qui avait changé sa vie, il y avait bien des années déjà.

Peeta tel un gentleman raccompagna sa belle, jusque devant sa porte. Avant de tourner les talons, il remarqua un mouvement derrière la fenêtre, c'était Primrose qui fit un grand sourire au jeune boulanger, elle devait être encore plus aux anges que sa sœur. Peeta lui fit un signe de la main et un clin d'œil avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Lorsqu'il vu de la lumière s'échapper de la fenêtre de la maison de son voisin, il décida de faire un crochet par chez lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait découvert dans les bois. Peeta se sentit un peu coupable avant de frapper à la porte à la peinture écaillée. Pas une seule fois dans l'après-midi il n'avait resongé à cette histoire. Ce moment d'hésitation, lui permit de se rendre compte, que Haymitch n'était pas seul. Alors il fit demi-tour, pour rentrer chez lui. Il aurait bien le temps de passer voir son mentor demain.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps là chez Haymitch :<em>

_ Il faudra y aller demain matin, avant le lever du soleil, déclara Haymitch à son interlocuteur.

_ Je me charge de prendre le matériel, annonça Oliver, un ami de Haymitch qui travaillait à la gare.

_ N'oublie pas les gants, il y a des petits bouts partout.

_ Ce pauvre gars à dû souffrir le martyr, tu t'imagines s'il n'était pas mort lorsque la tempête à commencer ? Au bout de sa corde, il a du se cogner à l'arbre une bonne centaine de fois avec la force du vent, puis ne parlons même pas de la grêle. Et pour finir le tout, se faire déchiqueté par un ours, la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour là.

_ Peu importe, on rapatrie le corps et on le dépose sous les gravas au fond de la Veine, peu de personnes y vont, le temps que quelqu'un découvre le corps, il sera assez décomposé pour ne pas pouvoir déterminer la cause de la mort. En attendant il sera porté disparu.

_ Et on ne dit rien à tes protégés si j'ai bien compris ?

_ Exact, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, la Tournée va être assez éprouvante comme ça. Puis je sais que si la petite s'effondre, le garçon sera là pour la soutenir. Pour l'autre, on s'en charge.

**Merci à tout le monde pour l'intérêt que vous montrez pour cette fanfiction. J'espère que cet OS vous aura convenu. C'est vrai que Gale est très peu présent, c'était la première fois pour moi que j'écrivais un Everlark du coup je me suis un peu éparpillée. Mais comme j'aime le faire, il y a toujours Haymitch, Delly et même Oliver, un perso de ma première fanfiction HG. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. A très vite.**

**Leah-HG.**


	6. La tournée des vainqueurs

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, enfin un autre OS sur ce cher Gale ! Mais cette fois, ce sera le dernier (normalement) parce que ma comparse, Leah-HG et moi avons bien passé nos nerfs sur ce petit et nous sommes à sec niveau torture à lui infliger ! J'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu autant qu'à nous !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser de nouveau une petite review, elles sont des plus appréciées !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>La tournée des Vainqueurs.<strong>** (by Peetniss)**

Le District Douze n'est pas un District connu pour être District où il se passe grand-chose. C'est un District réputé calme et tranquille. Ce jour-là, on pouvait penser que ce serait le cas : un jour normal, les hommes de la Veine iraient à la Mine, les enfants à l'école, les femmes s'occuperaient de leur chaumière … Et pourtant, il n'en était rien …

En ce matin d'hiver, froid et glacial, un convoi exceptionnel était en train de débarquer tout droit venu du Capitole. Un grand chambardement régnait à la gare et sur la Place, les Pacificateurs entouraient ce fourmillement inhabituel d'activités qui venaient rompre la monotonie du District et qui attiraient la curiosité des quelques passants qui avaient osé braver le froid pour observer cet évènement. En effet, aujourd'hui se préparer un grand évènement pour le District et la population se devait d'en être fière et réjouie : aujourd'hui débutait la Tournée des Victoires de leurs deux grands Vainqueurs des derniers Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark, les nouveaux chouchous du Capitole, les fameux Amant Maudits du District Douze. Et en ce jour spécial, le Capitole avait eu la grande bonté d'accorder un jour de congé aux habitants du District Douze pour qu'ils puissent tous assister au spectacle. Tous, sans exception …

Gale Hawthorne observait ces préparatifs de loin, cachés au coin d'une boutique du Centre-ville. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner ici mais la curiosité l'avait emporté : il détestait le Capitole et de savoir que ces enfoirés allaient venir aujourd'hui étaler leurs richesses une nouvelle fois dans son District le rendait malade, il avait envie de se pointer devant ces gens qui débarquaient tout ce matériel coûtant une fortune et de leur faire bouffer ! Tout ça pour que Katniss, sa Catnip, fasse la belle pendant quelques minutes à la télévision avec ce crétin de Mellark ! Et puis ensuite repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, et refaire ce cirque dans tous les Districts pendant des semaines. Tout ceci lui passait au-dessus de la tête, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Katniss pouvait faire partie de cette mascarade, et avec le sourire en plus.

Gale serra les poings, il commençait à avoir froid, et il sentait qu'il allait vraiment attirer l'attention des Pacificateurs à rester là à les observer comme ça. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il tomba nez à nez avec celle pour qui il commençait à ressentir des sentiments de plus en plus confus depuis quelques temps, la personne qui occupait la moindre de ses pensées depuis qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour sauver sa sœur. Celle qu'il y a encore six mois, il ne considérait que comme une petite sœur mais qui, depuis sa participation à ces stupides jeux et à ses baisers passionnés avec l'autre abruti, il voyait différemment et qu'il ne pouvait plus chasser de sa tête.

_ Salut, souffla Katniss, les joues rosies par le froid.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, rien que ce geste faisait naître en Gale des tas d'émotions. Elle avait enfilé la veste de chasse de son père et serré une écharpe autour de son cou, des mèches de sa tresse dépassant de cette dernière, sa besace pendait négligemment sur son épaule. Elle revenait visiblement de la chasse. Instinctivement, Gale remit les quelques mèches de sa tresse en place, Katniss rougit un peu plus à ce contact et observa intensément Gale.

_ Salut, répondit celui-ci.

Ni lui ni elle ne parlèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Katniss remarqua le remue-ménage qui se passait un peu plus loin, près de la gare.

_ Je crois que tout cette effervescence est pour moi, commença Katniss sans joie.

_ Il semblerait, répondit Gale la mine sombre.

Gale ne quittait pas Katniss du regard tandis qu'elle fixait résolument le bout de ses bottes. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet air.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander Catnip ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit frémir le cœur de Gale. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte de tout ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez lui ?

_ Je … Hum … , bafouilla-t-elle.

Il commençait à perdre patience. La Katniss d'avant les jeux –d'avant le Capitole (d'avant Mellark)- ne tournait pas tant autour du pot.

_ Viens-en aux faits ! , la rabroua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il sentit qu'il avait été un peu trop dur quand le regard de Katniss changea. Elle planta résolument son regard orageux dans le sien et dit d'une voix tranchante.

_ Haymitch et Effie m'ont demandé de te demander si tu voulais bien participer à l'interview avec Caesar avec nous cet après-midi, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes de ton précieux temps !

Gale se figea, interdit. Lui ? Interview ?

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? , s'offusqua-t-il. Ils ont déjà ton Mellark de fiancé, ça leur suffit pas ?

Le regard de Katniss lançait des éclairs, et son ton était des plus froids quand elle lui répondit.

_ Le Capitole, en l'occurrence Snow, voudrait mieux connaître mon _cousin_ avant le départ de la tournée, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Elle semblait vraiment tenir à ce qu'il participe à cette interview, il pesa le pour et le contre … Il détestait le Capitole et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui … Il détestait Peeta Mellark …

Mais il aimait Katniss …

Celle-ci le défiait du regard en attendant sa réponse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le menton levé. Il capitula, en plus, ça pouvait lui permettre de faire comprendre au Capitole sa façon de penser et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Il haussa les épaules et prit le visage de Katniss dans ses mains en signe de réédition. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle resta figé au début puis se détendit un peu. Il caressa son visage avec ses pouces.

_ Si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour toi, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Katniss écarquilla les yeux mais ne se déroba pas. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla. Katniss resta sur place en se touchant les lèvres d'un air ahuri.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'effervescence régnait aux Villages des Vainqueurs. Des câbles, des techniciens, des Pacificateurs … Il y avait du monde de partout. Gale enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et hâta le pas le plus rapidement possible vers chez Katniss en se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepté. La réponse, il la trouva quand, une fois tapé à la porte, Katniss lui ouvrit. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les cheveux humides et ne portait qu'un peignoir. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

_ Merci d'être venu, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

_ Je ne le fais que pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'entrée, guindés, Gale la dévorant du regard et Katniss serrant son peignoir sur sa poitrine, quand le mentor de cette dernière fit son entrée depuis le salon.

_ Ahhh ! Voilà ton cousin !, brailla-t-il, un verre de scotch à la main.

Gale ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé mais il était de notoriété publique que c'était un ivrogne convaincu. Pourtant il semblait que Katniss lui accorde une confiance aveugle et Gale ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'est la raison pour laquelle il resta sur ses gardes.

_ Oui Haymitch, sourit Katniss, voici Gale.

Gale tendit sa main que ce Haymitch ne prit même pas, il se contenta de le prendre nerveusement par le poignet et de l'emmener vers une autre pièce. Gale coula un dernier regard vers Katniss qui haussa les épaules, impuissante. C'était donc ça sa vie dorénavant ? Subir sans pouvoir rien faire ? Et bien Gale, lui, n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il se déroba d'un geste vif de l'étreinte de ce Haymitch, qui, malgré son allure d'alcoolique notoire, avait de la poigne, et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Haymitch se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

_ Où vous m'emmenez ? , s'énerva Gale.

_ Tiens, le cousin a une âme de rebelle ? , s'amusa Haymitch en jouant avec les glaçons dans son verre. C'est de famille on dirait !

_ Déjà, ce n'est pas ma cousine !

_ Sans blagues ? , ricana-t-il. On s'en fout de tout ça, c'est ce que croit le public qui importe !

_ Quoi ? , s'offusqua Gale.

_ Si le public croit que tu es le cousin de Katniss, tu seras son cousin, point barre ! Tout comme Peeta est son fiancé. Tes petites jérémiades, on s'en tape c'est clair ?

Ce Haymitch commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais en même temps, il avait l'air de prendre les intérêts de Katniss à cœur. Gale avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se barrer d'ici. Haymitch le dévisageait tranquillement, attendant visiblement qu'il se décide.

_ Ça y est, t'as fini ta crise princesse ? Maintenant, tu es prêt à passer entre les mains des préparateurs de Katniss ?

_ Pardon ? , s'étrangla Gale de nouveau.

_ En plus de pas être très fute-fute, t'es un peu sourd non ? Tu croyais que t'allais passer à la télé dans cette tenue et avec la tête que t'as ?

Gale se renfrogna mais ne dit plus rien. Il suivit Haymitch qui ouvrit une autre porte. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec trois espèces de spécimens de ce que le Capitole pouvait faire de pire selon lui : tous plus excentriques les uns les autres. On le fit asseoir sur une chose et ils se lancèrent dans un babillage incompréhensif où il était question de beauté zéro, de crème exfoliante, de baume … Gale prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

_ Bonne chance gamin, on se retrouve dans deux heures ! , lança Haymitch joyeusement.

_ Deux heures ?! , s'exclama Gale.

Haymitch lui fit un dernier clin d'œil, visiblement très amusé et sortit de la pièce. Là, les trois débiles (Gale ne trouva pas d'autres termes convenables pour les qualifier), se mirent à lui tourner autour et à pérorer en lui tripotant chaque partie de son corps qui serait visibles à l'écran.

_ Ses mains sont d'une tristesse ! , pleurnicha l'un en lui tripotant ladite main. C'est à croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas les crèmes ces gens-là !

_ Je travaille dans une mine, abruti ! , lui rétorqua Gale durement en retirant sa main brusquement de la sienne. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre que de me tartiner les mains avec de la crème hors de prix ?

Celui qui avait tripoté ses mains se recula en prenant un air apeuré. Les deux autres se blottirent contre lui et tentèrent de le réconforter. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une espèce de greluche froufrouteuse entra, Gale reconnut leur hôtesse, Effie, toujours vêtue de tenues plus extravagantes les unes que des autres, celle-ci n'échappant pas à la règle. Gale leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Allons, allons, allons ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! , chantonna-t-elle.

_ C'est un butor ! , pleura le préparateur que Gale avait bousculé.

_ Nous sommes en retard alors nous allons tous nous calmés ici car c'est une grande grande journée qui nous attend, d'accord ? rétorqua-t-elle gaiement.

Gale décida de la boucler car il devina que plus il allait se braquer, plus ça allait dégénérer. Il soupira encore bien fort tandis que les préparateurs (qu'Effie avait présentés mais dont il ne prit pas la peine de retenir le nom) s'approchèrent doucement de lui. Effie sortit au moment où diverses crèmes furent appliquées sur lui. Gale essaya de se détendre au moment où la fille s'occupait de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux …

Au bout d'un certain temps, il les rouvrit, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il était sur ce siège et il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Les trois perruches du Capitole était toujours en train de caquetaient autour de lui et de faire je-ne-sais-quoi sur son visage. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il était comme oppressé.

_ Vous faites quoi ? , demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_ On va vous épiler les sourcils là, et on vient de vous mettre une crème spéciale qui nettoie votre peau en profondeur, répondit l'un d'eux.

_ Je ne me sens pas bien …

_ Détendez-vous, conseilla l'autre.

Gale sentait comme un poids s'abattre sur sa cage thoracique, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue commençait à ne plus être très nette. Il se redressa, il ne parvenait plus à respirer à présent, ses préparateurs se reculèrent de nouveau. Sa langue prenait toute la place dans sa bouche.

_ Awwelez Kaliss …, baragouina-t-il.

_ Pardon, mais on ne comprend pas, couina le plus gros des préparateurs.

Gale commençait à étouffer, ses poumons le brûlaient, il ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Il se tenait la gorge et se mit à genoux, tentant par tous les moyens d'avaler quelques goulées d'air …

_ Ka … T … N …Iss …, tenta-t-il de faire comprendre à ces stupides spécimens du Capitole.

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas bien monsieur ? , demanda poliment la fille qui lui avait coupé les cheveux.

Mais qu'ils étaient idiots ces gens du Capitole, il était en train d'étouffer sous leurs yeux et ils le regardaient bêtement ! Gale se prit la gorge à deux mains et tenta de se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses poumons était en feu, il était en sueur, il se sentait partir … Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol en faisant tout tombé avec lui dans un grand fracas : la table avec tous les ustensiles pour le rendre beau aux yeux du Capitole. Tout devient flou autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? , demanda Haymitch en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec.

Les préparateurs ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de fixer Gale qui se tortillait sur le carrelage. Haymitch se pencha vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ? , demanda-t-il durement.

Gale ne parvient plus à dire un mot, il sentait que c'était la fin, ses yeux se voilèrent de rouge, son visage était luisant de sueur, il se tortillait sur le sol. Puis tout à coup, c'était terminé, il ne se tortillait plus, il ne bavait plus, ne geignait plus …

_ V'là mieux ici, se contenta de dire Haymitch en prenant le pouls de Gale.

Il était raide mort. Haymitch se gratta le menton et se tourna vers les préparateurs.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils restèrent prostrés tous les trois au fond de la pièce puis l'un des trois s'approcha d'Haymitch et ramassa un pot de crème qui était tombé en même temps que Gale.

_ Ben il s'est mis à devenir tout rouge quand nous lui avons passé cette toute nouvelle crème venue tout droit du Capitole, réputée pour rendre n'importe quel visage le plus avenant possible, même le plus crispé.

Haymitch retint à grand peine son fou rire en observant le pot de crème et en comprenant toute l'ironie de la situation : mort d'une réaction allergique due à une crème censée le rendre plus aimable aux yeux du Capitole.


End file.
